


Change Life

by IlOvE_93



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlOvE_93/pseuds/IlOvE_93
Summary: Comment to know what you think :)sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to know what you think :) 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language :)

Abby had been fascinated by Deacon from the first moment her eyes had crossed hers, for a moment she had almost forgotten Buck and this did not make her feel guilty.  
After introducing themselves, they stopped to have a coffee and talk about what had brought them to Dublin; both had lost a loved one, his wife Rayna and her mother. Both needed to find themselves.   
Abby felt very attracted to Deacon, the feeling felt happy and carefree, after what he spent with his mother needed to meet and be comfortable with herself. Deacon loved to talk to her, she reminded her a lot of her beloved Rayna, if it were not that she was soap and water and wore glasses she could be the twin of his wife.

Abby had arrived at the hotel and after arranging her luggage, she decided to go take a shower and then go out to discover Dublin; in the shower he kept thinking about Deacon and how he made her feel when they talked. 

Once finished preparing, I looked at the phone and saw: 3 missed calls and 5 Buck messages and 2 Deacon messages; he decided to answer buck first

Text from Abby: Hey Buck, sorry if I did not write to you before ... I arrived, the trip went well and the hotel I'm in is very nice, we'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you

Text from Buck: I'm glad you're ok, only a few hours have passed but I miss you a lot already and I hope you find yourself soon again because I can not wait to see you again, this   
bed is not the same without you. I love you

Abby, as she left the hotel, decided to reply to Deacon's messages:

text from Deacon: Hello, I'm a deacon, we met today at the airport, would you like to see us for a drink?

Text from Abby: of course, I would be very pleased.

He was waiting for her in front of a pub and he felt nervous, nervous as he had never been, maybe it was the resemblance to Rayna that made him feel so or maybe it was because he felt really happy after almost a year.

He saw her coming and could not help but smile, she had a long braid that fell on her shoulders and a black dress that reached her knee was simply beautiful.  
After eating, drinking and walking around the city, she had never been to Dublin and was a little afraid of having visited alone, but everything was different with Deacon.

 

She returned to the hotel and immediately slipped into bed after taking off her clothes, fell asleep almost immediately exhausted after an endless journey by plane.

The next morning he decided to write a message to a deacon to find out what programs he had for that day.

Abby text: are you awake?

Text from the deacon: certain 

Abby text: see you at breakfast?

Text from deacon: see you in 20 minutes in the square?

Abby text: very well, see you later

Arrived at the meeting point a few minutes before the scheduled time, she decided to sit on a bench and wait for a Deacon ...  
For a moment she found herself thinking about Buck and wondered if what she was doing was right or wrong, he had been fantastic with her since the first day they first met, he thought she was wrong doing dating Deacon but here she did not know anyone except him and in the end they were just friends so the doubts that had come to her shortly before disappeared immediately.  
Deacon arrived and together they went to a very famous pastry , talking about the past for almost two hours, they decided to take a walk in the park and go to lunch together.

After lunch Abby decided to go back to the hotel to rest for a while but promised Deacon that they would meet again in the evening.  
She was lying in the king-size bed but could not get to sleep so she took her cell phone and made Buck's number, she needed to hear it because she still loved him even though she was realizing after spending the whole day with Deacon that a little at a time he was moving away from him ...

Buck: Hey Abby, so how is dublin?  
Abby: it's a beautiful city even though I have not seen much in these 2 days, how are you?  
Buck: good ... you?  
Abby: I'm fine too, everyone here is nice and kind, I almost feel like I'm at home.

After talking a little more with Buck, she put the phone down and tried to get a little sleep before going out with Deacon.  
After getting up and going to the closet she pulling out a lace bra and burgundy panties, a long flowered dress and a denim jacket.  
She went out of his room and went to the place where he was dating Deacon, after a while he too came and went to the restaurant, it was a not very big but very nice place; staying here the effort to feel happy as it had never been.  
Abby's phone rang at dinner and she glanced quickly and saw that it was buck, she decided not to answer and put the phone in the bag and immediately started to joke with Deacon.  
It was about 11 o'clock when they had finished dinner and decided to go for a walk on the bridge from which all the illuminated city was seen, it was nice to be there with him, they were talking when suddenly Abby saw Deacon's face sinking down on his he gave her a tender kiss on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have done it shorter but I did not know where to stop the story to finish chapter 2 :)

They exchanged tender kisses on their lips and over time became more passionate. Slowly Abby pulled away from him, looking down; Deacon apologized for what he had done, but she told him it was all right but could not do it now. She returned to the hotel with a smile on her face, she was thinking about what had happened but the ringing of her phone brought her back to reality; Buck was calling her.

ABBY: Hey Buck, sorry if I did not answer you first 

BUCK: Quiet, I was worried , knowing you there alone does not make me feel comfortable.

ABBY: I'm old enough to look after myself, I don't need you to worry about me.

BUCK: sorry I did not want to bother you, it's just that since your mom left, you've changed, you're no longer the Abby I met months ago.

ABBY: you're right but it's a difficult time and I'm trying to find myself but it's so difficult, I think of my mom every day but every time I do it hurts so much.

BUCK: it's normal, it's only been two weeks, I can not tell you that the pain will pass, but you'll get used to living with it. Now try to get some sleep, we'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you

ABBY: thank you, I love you too.

When she closed the phone call, Abby let out a sigh that did not realize she had held back throughout the phone call, although she liked being with Buck she could not stop thinking about Deacon and how he made her feel when they were together; she turned on her side and went to sleep.

 

The next morning she found a message from Deacon telling her that the previous evening he had been fine and that he hoped they would continue to see. Abby smiled and decided to answer him

Text from Abby: Good morning, yesterday evening it was all beautiful, I was very good with you. 

Text from Deacon: Me too, I know we've known each other for a very short time, but it was something I felt I wanted to do, I like being with you 

Text from Abby: I'm glad you did it, see you today?

Text from Deacon: Absolutely

She looked the time and decided to get up, while she was in the shower she kept thinking about him and how much she wanted he to touch her, she did not know how long she would last without sex, she managed not to do it for a year before meeting Buck and now instead since she had met Deacon she thought about sex every minute of the day.  
After getting ready she decided to send a message to Buck even though she knew that it was late night in Los Angeles.

Text from Abby: Good morning, today I will visit the city, if you don't hear me , do not worry. Talk to you soon.

She put the phone in her bag and went out of the room to discover Dublin, with Deacon had an appointment in the afternoon so she had the whole morning to visit the world of gnomes and fairies.  
It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon when the phone rang, it was Deacon, and while she was reading his name on the cell phone screen she smiled. They had arranged to meet at the Phoenix park, a park just outside the center of Dublin , they were taking a walk in the tree-lined avenue when Deacon asked Abby something that anyone would have thought was insane.

D: I was thinking ... .ehm ... ... how about going with me out of town to see an exhibition on country music?

A: when?

D: Friday and Saturday

A: of course

 

While she was going back to the hotel, she wondered if her had become crazy because it was not normal to accept an invitation of this kind, but at the same time she was happy with how things were going.  
She looked quickly at the phone and saw two messages from Buck, read them but didn't answer, didn't know what to say or better didn't want to tell him what was happening.  
She managed to get to sleep after turning over the bed a thousand times.

 

Finally Friday arrived and Abby was very agitated, nobody had ever asked her for something like that, not even Buck.  
She had prepared a bag with some comfortable but nice clothes, there was no lack of sexy lingerie in case something happened with Deacon ...

He went to get it at 10 o'clock in front of her hotel, they headed for the highway and drove for almost 2 hours when they finally stopped in front of a Bed & Breakfast, checked in and took their bags to their rooms.  
The room was large and had a big balcony overlooking the ocean, a great view, her mind was traveling when the phone ringtone brought her back to reality.

A: Hey Buck

B: What the hell Abby, what happened to you? Why did you disappear without giving news?

A: I needed to be alone and think

B: Thinking about what sorry? To the fact that you didn't tell news to your boyfriend about you?

She felt stupid to have to justify herself with him, but she knew he was right, she didn't have to disappear without giving him news.

 

A: You're right, sorry

B: Do you want to tell me what the hell is happening to you?

A: It's complicated, but I promise you that as soon as I clarify with myself I'll tell you everything. Hello

After closing the phone call she threw herself into the bed, she had a question that kept repeating but she was afraid to give an answer .... "Stay with Buck or leave him for Deacon?"

They had visited the exhibit they came here for, they were eating a sandwich when Abby's phone rang ... she glanced quickly and noticed that it was Buck's message.

Text from buck: sorry, I'm an asshole

She was not sure she wanted to answer, but she did it only to let him know she had not disappeared.

Text from Abby: do not worry. Bye

The rooms of Abby and Deacon were on the same floor, but she felt alone and asked him if she could stay in his room but that she would sleep on the couch, after all that was happening between her and buck she didn't want to spend a night alone.

Deacon made her sit in the room, but he had clearly told her that he would sleep in the couch and she in the bed.

The room was dark and silent, the only sound was Deacon's breath, Abby was smiling and got out of bed to see him sleep, it was beautiful.

"Deacon," she whispered as leaned close to the couch

Deacon turned on the couch and continued to sleep

"Deacon, are you awake?" Abby had raised her voice a little.

When he heard her sweet voice, he realized he was not dreaming and opened his eyes. The woman who had occupied his dreams was on her knees beside him.  
Simply beautiful, "Abby, what's up?" He stood up on his elbows, waiting for an answer.

"I can't sleep," she said as she tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing?" Deacon asked

Lifting the covers, Abby didn't bother to wait for him to move, she slid her legs into the couch next to him. Deacon moved quickly to make space for Abby as she joined under the covers with him.

 

"Hi," she said in a whisper, getting closer to him. Abby had curled up next to Deacon ,with her head resting on his shoulder.

The presence of her body so close to his made him feel a feeling that he hadn't felt for a long time, it was so terribly reassuring that a smile appeared on his face.  
As her fingers made random across his biceps, her mind drifted, she finally gave an answer to the question that had tormented her since he met Deacon.

A silence lingered between them as each became accustomed to the sensation of their bodies, as close as they had ever been.

"Why you couldn't sleep?" Deacon asked in such a low tone that he wondered if Abby had heard him.

"I couldn't sleep because i was thinking to our kiss," the moment she said it, her eyes rose to his.

Deacon was about to say something and Abby took the opportunity to say "Well I'm glad you did."

Deacon couldn't hide the wide smile that was appearing at the corners of his lips while his other hand brushed against Abby's side, his fingers went under her shirt to caress her smooth skin.  
His eyes closed as their lips easily mingled with each other, slowly feeling the weight of her body moving over him. He couldn't help but seize the moment to admire her , a slight moan came out of his lips before their lips came into full contact.  
Their tongues quickly engaged in a battle of wills her tongue tangling with his and eliciting a soft moan from her lips when he removed his lips from hers and hovered above her. Abby’s body arched off the bed eager to make contact with his, her hands gripping onto him and pulling him down against herself.   
Their hips slowly slid against each other and Abby looked at Deacon as his thumb traced the outline of her face.Deacon covered her lips leaving a prolonged goodnight kiss there. Abby hugged his body and slowly she settled halfway over Deacon, their lips exchanged sweet kisses and occasionally stopped to admire each other before giggling and kissing again. Deacon was absorbing every part of her, every detail that made her so beautiful, he realized she was smiling, finally realized how much this woman had hit him.

They fell asleep embraced and with a smile on their lips, tomorrow would have been another day to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

4 days later

They'd been back in Dublin a few days ago when Abby picked up the phone and decided to call Buck, she didn't care if it was night in LA, she just wanted to hear his voice.  
She didn't feel guilty about what happened with Deacon, but she needed to clear the things with Buck before going over the kiss with the man who made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

Abby: Hey Buck, how are you?

Buck: I'm fine Abby, I couldn't sleep and I was about to call you but I'm glad you did it before

Abby: I called you for a reason, I do not expect you to take it well but I wanted to be honest with you. When I arrived in Dublin, I met a person ,his name is Deacon and he came from Nashville. 

Buck: why are you telling me this Abby?

His tone of voice was quite annoyed

Abby: you do not need to answer me badly, I just wanted to tell you that I found a good friend who knows how to listen to me and helped me on the days when I felt down for my mom.

Buck: and how is he helping you? he fucking you in some hotel room?

She was shocked by the words she was hearing from the man she thought she loved and decided to close the call.

Buck realized he had exaggerated whit his words and tried in every possible way to apologize to Abby, which however had already knocked down the phone.   
Abby decided to turn off the phone and enter into the shower, she needed to think, only the only thing she could think was: Deacon and sex, sex and Deacon. 

She threw himself into the bed with an over-sized t-shirt and decided to turn the phone back on for write to Deacon.  
She found 10 calls and 5 messages from Buck, she decided not to reply to any message, and she finally understood at 100% what to do with their relationship.

In that moment the phone rang and she didn't even look at who was calling, she answered directly.

Abby: leave me alone Buck  
Deacon: I'm Deacon, but if you want I'll leave you alone

Her tone of voice became sweeter

Abby: no no Deacon, I'm sorry I didn't want to answer you badly

Deacon: can we meet?  
Abby: I would be very pleased.

 

She was waiting for him in the hotel lobby, she didn't know what he wanted to talk to her, she just hoped he wasn't regret what happened during the trip.

Finally she saw him coming, she decided to go towards him with a big smile on her lips. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek but he was faster and kissed her on the lips, she was pleasantly surprised by his move and decided to deepen the kiss.

They left the hotel to go out for a walk and talk, not knowing what to say Abby looked at Deacon hoping he started talking. 

Deacon took her hands and started talking

"Abby since I met you I think about you every minute of the day, you made me forget all the pain I had inside of me"

"Deacon I have to thank you because you helped me in many difficult moments since my mother died"

There was a minute of silence and during this moment they never took their eyes off them.  
Abby took courage and spoke:

"I'm falling in love with you Deacon"

Deacon looked at her a second before speaking

"I'm falling in love with you, Abby"

They both smiled and hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity to them but couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

\------------  
Abby returned to the hotel to change clothes because in the evening she had an appointment with Deacon.  
She picked up the phone and saw a message from Buck who saying he was so sorry and she did nothing wrong with making friends.

She was too angry with him to answer and decided to put the phone back in the bag and keep getting ready.

\-------------

In the evening they dined in a very nice restaurant in the center of Dublin. They hadn't drink to much but that was enough to make Abby drunk

"You're really drunk," Deacon said pointedly laughing at her as she feigned hurt from his comment. 

"I'm not," said Abby, leaning against the doorframe as Deacon searched for the key to his room.

Once inside, Deacon turned to her, their lips collided, his hands gripped her hips as he leaned her against the door.  
His hands slid over the back of her thighs and lifted her, instinctively Abby wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Deacon took her to the bed and threw her gently on the mattress, right after he was on top of her.  
Very quickly, Abby stretched her hands toward the belt of his jeans, but Deacon was faster and captured her wrists.

"Not now," he whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile Deacon's fingers were fighting with the zipper of her dress, when he managed to open it, very slowly took off her dress and stood for a second looking at her.

He leaned over her and began to give her tender kisses to her neck, while Abby was unbuttoning the buttons of Deacon's shirt.  
Once removed the garment began to caress his muscular arms, they were kissing with passion when Abby moved her hands to the belt of his pants.

Was it really happening?  
Their lips joined again and their bodies moved against each other.

Abby positioned herself fully on top of him, her legs caging his hips underneath herself her hips grinding against his while they passed slow passionate kisses back and forth.

"Deacon..." Abby whispered against his lips before his lips crushed back against hers, his fingers skillfully unlatching the clasp of her bra.  
Without taking his lips from hers Deacon reached up and cupped her breasts one in each hands, " Abby" he whispered addressing her in the same way she'd done to him.

Steading herself against him Abby rubbed up against him as her palm laid flat against his chest creating a little distance between their bodies

" I want you" Abby confessed

He began to kiss her whole body, the tip of his tongue turned around her navel, his nose brushed the lace of her panties while he laid a kiss on the top of her sex.  
Deacon pushed his head between her legs, leaving tender kisses against the inside of her thigh while his hands continued to work with the elastic of her panties.  
Hearing her moan, he hooked his thumbs on both sides of her panties and gently removed them.

His tongue stirred in her slippery entrance, letting her breathe quickly, and Deacon turned his tongue around inside to explore her depths before he pushed his tongue in and out of her at a steady pace.

"oh my god" a muffled moan came out of Abby's mouth as Deacon's tongue continued to go deeper, she wriggled under him and her legs closed around his head.  
Slowly Deacon made her way to Abby's neck and began to kiss her gently as he made his way inside her.

"My Goodness," Abby exclaimed as he moved in and out of her.  
Deacon was surprised when felt Abby's hips meeting his thrusts, taking this as a good sign increased their pace slightly.

"Please do not stop ..." she pleaded as her hips rose to meet his.

He kept moving in and out of her when suddenly he felt her body stiffen beneath him.

"Deacon, oh god ...." Abby screamed as her orgasm took shape in her body.

His thrusts were getting louder and faster, and Abby jerked under him as he pushed himself several times.

Abby oh my god" ... deacon whispered near her ear.

Having no more strength, he collapsed on top of her and they remained hugged for a long time.  
Abby was stroking his hair when he stood up to look her in the eye.

Did it really happen?

A smile formed on their faces as their bodies recovered from the fantastic sex they had just had.

After kissing her again some time, he took her in his arms and made her head rest on his chest.

They both fell asleep still incredulous for what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this chapter is too long, the next I will try to make them shorter :) I had in mind in a long time to write a story about these three characters that I love :)


End file.
